Flana's Night
by Cenaby
Summary: Una noche entre Lana y Fred. Solo una idea que necesitaba escribir. Es solo ficción así que disfrútenla como tal.


Una idea que tenia en mi cabeza sobre Flana, espero les guste.

* * *

Lana suspira mientras estaciona el auto en su garage. Las luces de la sala están apagadas y sonríe aliviada de que al menos sus hijastros ya estén en la cama. Su espalda le duele y sólo puede pensar en dormir para ayudar a su dolor de cabeza. Toma un vaso de agua en la cocina sin prender las luces y abre el refrigerador, su cena está preparada allí y sonríe cuando ve la nota con la inconfundible letra de su esposo. "Espero que tengas hambre, lo hice especialmente para ti bebe" dice la nota sobre una porción de espagueti a la boloñesa. Tiene hambre, pero el dolor de cabeza y espalda es muy fuerte así que cierra el refrigerador y se dirige a su habitación, sus zapatos son lo primero que se quita al entrar, Fred esta en la cama boca abajo sin camisa ni pijama en la parte de arriba y cubierto hasta las caderas con las sabanas y el cubrecamas bordo y al parecer está dormido. Lana se dirige al baño para vestirse y regresa a la habitación en apenas un top casi transparente y sus panties, se acomoda y se cubre con las sabanas cuando siente el brazo de Fred encima de su estómago.

-Te espere hasta muy tarde Lana. Qué hora es? -Le dice algo dormido moviendo la cabeza para mirarla. Lana primero se asusta al escuchar su voz.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo, no quise despertarte.

-Mmm no tengo sueño, sólo que me cansé de esperarte y me acosté, no quería que comieras sola, pero supongo que ni siquiera cenaste verdad? -Lana suspira, realmente está muy cansada para una discusión a esta hora.

-Fred lo siento, pero estoy agotada, mi cabeza y mi espalda me están matando y sólo quiero relajarme. Te prometo que mañana llegaré a cenar si? -Fred la mira con su cabeza sobre la almohada unos segundos y finalmente suspira, se da vueltas y se sienta casi de costado mirando a su esposa.

-Date la vuelta. -Es una orden, lo que deja a Lana mirandolo extrañada, no es típico de Fred hablarle así, ni siquiera cuando está enojado como ahora.

-Qué? para qué?

-dijiste que te dolía la espalda, voy a hacerte un masaje.

-no es necesario amor.

-ahora no quieres que te toque o cual es el problema? -Lana suspira y para evitar otra discusión se sienta en la cama y antes de que se ponga boca abajo Fred la interrumpe.

-Quitate el top. -Lana lo hace frente suyo, quedando completamente desnuda a excepción de sus panties, Fred siente como su boca se hace agua ante la vista de los pezones ligeramente endurecidos de su esposa a causa del aire en la habitación. Lana se acomoda boca abajo y las sabanas apenas la cubren, Fred toma un poco de crema del cajón de la mesa de luz y comienza a esparcirla con suaves pero firmes masajes desde la nuca pasando por su espalda y hasta sus caderas y lo repite. Lana cierra los ojos y no puede evitar el gemido de placer que escapa de sus labios al sentir sus músculos relajarse bajo las manos de su esposo.

-Te sientes mejor? -Le pregunta Fred mientras sigue con los masajes.

-Mmm si. Gracias amor. -Las manos de Fred ahora bajan pero se quedan en sus caderas y se mueven hacia adelante lentamente haciendo suaves masajes en los huesos de su pelvis y vuelven hacia atrás.

-Mmm Fred... amor... -La respiración de ambos comienza a acelerarse.

-Shhh relájate bebe... -Cuando Lana no muestra objeción sus manos continúan, ahora bajan desde sus caderas a su trasero acariciandolo con ambas manos, luego se aleja para quitarse el boxer que es lo único que lleva puesto y oprime su erección desde el momento en que Lana quedó prácticamente desnuda frente suyo. Vuelve con sus manos al cuerpo de su esposa y lo próximo que siente Lana son sus labios en su espalda y su cabello algo largo costillear en su piel.

-Fred... bebe... -Lana comienza a mover suavemente sus caderas intentando encontrar alivio a su excitación. Las manos de Fred encuentran el elástico de sus panties y las baja hasta quitarselas. Luego sus manos acarician su trasero de nuevo pero esta vez bajan hasta encontrar su vagina, Lana abre apenas las piernas, sólo para dejar que dos de los dedos de Fred acaricien su Clítoris logrando que Lana se mueva bruscamente debido a la excitación.  
-Mmmm... -Lana muerde sus labios cuando siente uno de los dedos de Fred acariciar su entrada que se encuentra húmeda permitiendo que su dedo entre con facilidad. -Freeeeed -Respira por la boca intentando calmarse, pero no tiene tiempo cuando siente el segundo dedo de Fred dentro suyo.  
-Ohhhhh... -Un gemido más fuerte y los dedos de Fred comienzan a moverse lentamente. dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.  
Luego de unos segundos así.

-Estas lista mi amor? -Le pregunta al oído. Lana asiente y levanta las caderas quedando apoyada con los brazos flexionados sobre la cama y sobre sus rodillas, Fred retira sus dedos y se acomoda detrás. -Abre más las piernas bebe. -Lana lo hace y siente la punta del miembro de su esposo rozar su abertura. Fred toma su miembro con una mano y sostiene a Lana de las caderas con la otra llevando la punta de su miembro de principio a fin por donde Lana está mojada. Una vez que su miembro está húmedo lo coloca en la entrada dejando entrar la punta, lo suelta y sostiene a Lana con ambas manos de las caderas y de una fuerte embestida la penetra por completo.

-MIERDA FRED -el grito de Lana.

-Shhh amor. No grites. -Se queda inmóvil unos segundos dejando que Lana se acostumbre a él. Lana intenta calmar su respiración mientras siente el miembro de su esposo completamente adentro, es largo y grueso y Lana siente su piel dilatarse alrededor. -Estás bien? -Lana toma aire y asiente. Es todo lo que Fred necesita antes de comenzar a moverse lento al principio pero Lana quiere más. Quiere sentirlo dentro suyo por completo en cada embestida y no sólo hasta la mitad con cada suave penetrada de su marido.

-Mmm... más bebé... por favor. -Fred gruñe al sentir su calor envolverlo y acelera las embestidas. Los senos de Lana se mueven con cada golpe de las caderas de Fred contra ella y sus pezones se endurecen más al rozar las sábanas. -Siiiii ... así bebé... -Las embestidas ahora son más duras y Lana tiene que morder sus labios con fuerza para no gritar de placer. Siente el peso de Fred levemente sobre su espalda y sus labios rozar su oreja.

-Quieres darte vueltas?

-Si... -Fred quita su miembro y deja que luego de tomar aire Lana se gire acostandose sobre su espalda y quedando frente a él. Fred separa más sus piernas y se acomoda en medio y tomando su miembro lo dirige a ella de nuevo, nuevamente se queda inmóvil cuando la penetra, sus brazos se sostienen a cada lado de ella y luego de un corto beso su boca encuentra sus pezones, primero uno, lo lame, deja un beso en medio de sus pechos y se dirige al otro, lo toma en su boca y succiona con fuerza, Lana arquea su espalda cuando siente la lengua de su esposo jugar con su pezón, y mueve una de sus manos para sostener su cabeza allí mientras la otra sostiene las sábanas. Fred se mueve apenas, y deja su boca encima de la suya, retira su pene casi hasta la punta y vuelve a embestirla.

-AHHH...

-Calmada amor, no podemos despertar a los niños. -Cubre su boca con la suya en un delicado beso y comienza a moverse dentro suyo, Lana cierra los ojos concentrandose en sentir a su esposo dentro suyo.

-Mmm... así bebé...

-Te gusta preciosa? -Lana gime más fuerte en respuesta. Las embestidas aumentan en velocidad y Lana siente el ruido de la cama golpear la pared. Envuelve sus piernas alrededor de las cintura de Fred, Lana toma del cabello a Fred y lo atrae más a ella quedando sus frentes unidas.

-Mmm... acabame bebé... -Fred cierra los ojos y sus pelvis golpea el clítoris de Lana con fuerza cada vez que la penetra. -Siiiii... Fred...siii... -Ambos sientes las contracciones de los músculos internos de Lana por lo que sólo hacen falta unas cuantas embestidas más de Fred y Lana tiene que morder sus labios con más fuerza, cerrar los ojos y dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada cuando siente el clímax explotar en ella. Fred demora unos minutos más y Lana siente un gruñido seguido de un pulso de semen caliente dentro suyo. Ambos intentan calmar su respiración y Fred se retira de ella cayendo a su lado, cuando Lana se recobra sube las sabanas hasta cubrirlos y se acomoda en su pecho y los brazos de Fred la envuelven.

-Buenas noches Fred. -Fred le sonríe.

-Buenas noches amor.


End file.
